Perfect
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: She was sick of Heather taking advantage of her. She had enough, and so she felt useless. But in his eyes, she was perfect. Duncan X Gwen.


**AN****: I've realized that I haven't made a one-shot yet for this archive... Oh well, here it is. Of course it's going to be about Gwen and Duncan. DUH! They're my favourite couple, of course! I hope this doesn't sound too cheesy. Review please?**

**DISCLAIMER****: I own nothing! I only own my laptop! (*creepy voice* Hehe... preeeciousss.)**

**. . .**

**Perfect**

Just when I thought Chris McLean's twisted activities were put to an end, all the Total Drama contestants, including myself, were all taken back to Camp Wawanakwa. Everyone was surprised... Even Heather. Actually, the only person who was quite happy about this situation was Sierra.

"Oh. My. Gosh... I've always wanted to be here... AND NOW I AM!" She shouted, happily squeezing Cody.

I rolled my eyes, already being sick of her presence. I stood next to Duncan, my boyfriend. What a funny word... Boyfriend. It's still unusual since i'm used to being a loner. It's a trait i've adapted to over these past few years. Apart from Duncan, the only other person i've ever loved was Trent. But we were only friends now. Speaking of Duncan, he seemed annoyed to be back on Camp Wawanakwa. I mean, who wouldn't?... We had to spend six weeks of our crummy lives there. It was preposterous.

I looked towards Heather. She had a frown on her face as usual. She was repeatedly tapping her foot on the ground, demanding an explanation as to why she was once again on the 'stupid' island. It was as if she knew I was gazing at her. She turned her face towards me and her facial expression grew more angrier and frustrated. It was basically her normal face.

"What're you looking at, Goth Girl?!" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, as if it was nothing!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, knowing that she had something else to say.

"I'm saying that you wish you were just like me-"

Leshawna slightly interrupted Heather by snickering. Everything that came out of Heather's mouth was practically a hilarious joke to her.

"Shut it, Leshawna!... I'm basically saying that you're too ugly. I mean, you have skin like a ghost, and your hair looks like a mine-field. Your parents should have named you Dracula-"

"That's enough, Heather. Don't you think you should shut it every once in a while?!" Duncan said, cutting Heather off.

"And don't you think you should date someone with more taste? I mean, Goth Girl?... Really?"

Everybody's attention was now away from Heather and towards me. You wanna know why?... It's because I was running away. I just wanted to be back home. I've had enough of Heather and her lame presumptions. I've never felt like this before... Out of all times, why did I have to cry now? Why not when we first met, or maybe when we were on the Total Drama jet plane?

I felt miserable. Useless. Heather was right. What did Duncan see in me? I wasn't as pretty as Heather or Lindsay, I had a tacky personality, and I guess I do look like Dracula... I can't help but feel sad.

_'I really am useless...'_

I was now outside the girl's cabin. I decided to rest so I sat on the top step. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears were now becoming visible, pouring out of my eyes. It was embarrassing. Why did she have to insult me in front of everyone? I'm sick of it.

I continued crying until a hand came into my sights. It was holding onto a tissue, probably handing it out to me. Looking down, I quickly took the tissue and wiped the tears off my face. I looked up to see Duncan. His face looked concerned and filled with worry. It was at rare times when anyone would be able to see him like this. I liked that about him.

"Don't worry. I took care of that Heather business." He said, taking a seat next to me.

"What did you say?" I asked after a minutes worth of silence.

"Oh nothing..." He said, a smirk now being visible on his face.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Come on... What did you say?" I asked, pushing his shoulder in a playful manner.

"I just told her to stop feeding your brain with insulting lies and..."

"And what?" I asked.

"I told her to go find Alejandro and continue to be his daily sex slave."

"You didn't!" I scoffed.

"Now, now... Would I lie?" He winked.

"With that expression, i'm not so sure..." I admitted.

I sighed and then looked towards the floor again. It was nice for Heather to get her daily pay-back, but it still didn't change the way I feel. I then felt my chin being lifted up. Of course, it was Duncan... I gazed into his teal eyes. I know this may sound a little bit girly of me, but I feel as though I could stare in them forever.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about what Heather said."

"Well... I guess I am on the ugly side, and i'm not the most cheerful person..."

"Gwen... Why can't you see that you're perfect in my eyes?"

"So you're saying that Heather is wrong?..."

"Of course I am. You really are perfect, and I couldn't possibly ask for anything better."

I wasn't sure if the weather was getting hotter, or if I was blushing. Okay... Maybe I was blushing... Could this day get any more embarrassing for me?!

"Pasty! Are you blushing?" He asked.

"Shut up! I am not!" I argued, now standing up.

_'__How humiliating!...'_ I thought.

"You are!" He said in amazement.

"W-Whateve-"

I would have been able to finish my sentence if he didn't lock his lips over mine. Okay, I guess I ramble on at times, but I can't help it... It's my personality after all. When Duncan finally released him self from the kiss, he started to grin. Not in an angelic way, but as if he was planning something evil.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't think I should call you pasty anymore... I'll call you 'beetroot'."

"I'm not even blushing!" I argued.

"You look like you're about to enter in a hot tub filled with lava."

"Well I can't help it if you kiss me out of nowhere."

He continued to smile at me as my blush grew into a deeper red. It was no use. There was no way I could cover my face now. All I had was the tissue filled with tears. Oh, that's right... The Heather incident. I guess Duncan really could make the pain go away. But then he also caused more trouble for himself at the same time... He then placed his arm around my shoulder as we started to head back to the dock.

"Come on... Lets go back and make more fun of Heather." He said.

"Sounds like a good plan."

**AN****: Wow. I actually made them kiss in this one-shot before my actual fic 'New Beginnings'. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this. It's my first one-shot for this archive and I hope you can all share your comments. So review please? I'm thinking of doing another one-shot, but i'm not sure for which couple... Hmm. Okay, cyaa! Review? :)**


End file.
